


Незваный гость

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Дино опять приходит на помощь.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты G-PG-13 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Незваный гость

Дино громко смеётся, запрокинув голову и обнажив зубы. Это настолько заразительно, что к его смеху присоединяются даже противники — неуверенно и нервно, не понимая причины веселья. Кёя закатывает глаза и резко выдыхает. Внутри просыпается уже подзабытое желание забить Дино до смерти. Именно полноценно забить, а не потрепать в дружеском спарринге или подразнить в процессе прелюдии. Такое поведение — раздражает до красной пелены перед глазами и до белых костяшек сжатых кулаков.

Дино смеётся над ним. И это не оправдывает ни явно различимые в хохоте нежность и ласка, ни свет, идущий от улыбки, ни искрящиеся счастьем глаза. В смехе Дино — восторг и любовь, ностальгическое «всё такой же мальчишка» и необоснованно гордое «мой ученик», поддержка и обещание быть рядом, о котором Кёя никогда не просил. 

— Прости, но я всё-таки решил помочь тебе, — беззаботно заявляет Дино, поудобней перехватывая кнут.

Кёе хочется сказать многое: что он уже не ребёнок, а с подобным скопищем травоядных он без проблем расправился бы и тогда; что миссии Вонголы, по-хорошему, не касаются Дино никоим образом; что сам «помощник» не так давно встал на ноги после тяжёлого ранения и должен сейчас проходить реабилитацию в особняке, а не гарцевать по полю боя. 

Но Кёя молчит и просто смотрит на горящие азартом глаза: Дино не часто позволяет себе делать как хочет, а не как надо. Всё для Семьи, всё для названного брата Савады, всё для Кёи (хотя сам Кёя ни о чём не просит). И лишь изредка — для себя. Поэтому Кёя готов сегодня поделиться с Дино своей добычей — тому действительно это нужно. К тому же, если Кёя что-то и усвоил за годы «ученичества», так это то, что чутьё Дино не особо уступает гиперинтуиции Савады. И значит, помощь может действительно пригодиться.

— Забью тебя после них, — бросает Кёя в ответ и, не тратя больше времени, бросается в бой.

Дино смеётся. Благодарно и понимающе.

Кёя незаметно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
